


Popcorn- Prinxiety

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Established Relationship, Human AU, It’s very gay tho, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, its so sweet I hadn’t to check my blood sugar after writing it, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: Virgil finds out Roman has never watched the nightmare before Christmas. So he makes him watch it.





	Popcorn- Prinxiety

“Popcorn?” Roman asked ploppping down on the couch next to his boyfriend 

Virgil grabbed a large handful of popcorn “of course!” He said and stuffed into his mouth. “Ah! To much salt!”

“Aw” Roman cooed “just like you” Virgil shot him a glare and pulled the blanket over them both. Virgil grabbed the remote from the coffee table and began flipping through Netflix

“There is not a single watchable movie on Netflix that we haven’t already seen” Virgil said with a sigh as he clicked through hundreds of terrible shows and movies. “We can always just rewatch The nightmare before Christmas.”

“I actually haven’t seen that one.” Roman stated while reaching over the the bowl of overly salted popcorn.

“YOU HAVN’T SEEN THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS!!!!” Virgil screamed and turned to face him.

“A... am I missing something?” Roman asked cocking an eyebrow.

“I’m pretty sure everyone but you has seen that movie. “ Virgil said exasperated. “I mean it’s a Disney movie and a musical, it comebines all of your favorite things.”

“But what about you?” Roman winked “you’re one of my favorite things”

Virgil sighed “that was corny”

“Well the delivery was perfect” he turned and faced the tv “it just seemed kind of edgy for Disney. Ya know? To Tim Burton-y. Something you would like.”

“Come on Ro, it’s a great movie.”

“Fine.” He sighed. Virgil grinned and presses play.

“Is this a Halloween movie or a Christmas movie?” Roman asked 30 minutes into the movie. 

“No one really knows.” Virgil said as he yawned and rested his head on Romans shoulder. “Truly a mystery.”

As the movie ended and the credits rolled Roman looked to his boyfriend. “that was actually an amazing movie Virge.” He turned to see that he had a fallen asleep leaning against him. “I guess I’m sleeping here tonight” he said with a chuckle. He swept his fingers through his hair and kissed him on the forehead. “Goodnight”


End file.
